


Heat

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Heat

It wasn't going to take long like this, hard planes and muscled curves sliding against him instead of the soft perfumed skin he was used to. They'd at least had the decency to get behind a closed door and almost onto the bed before attacking each other, lips fusing together hotly as each took the others clothes off, tossing and leaving the offending barriers where they lay. The soft cotton of their boxers was the only thing between them but even that was too much in the way of what he really wanted.

JC pulled his lips away from the collarbone he'd been busy sucking on, leaving behind a dark bruise against pale skin. "Clothes..off....Now!" he gasped out, before letting out a moan as AJ thrust down harder. Pulling back with a smile, AJ rose up onto his knees on the bed and slowly, teasingly slid his hands down his body, tucking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling the material over his erection and down his thighs. Roaming hands slid from JC's knees up to his waist, and the feel of fingernails scraping against his stomach made JC arch into the touch. With a soft laugh, AJ smiled and tugged JC's boxers down as well before covering him with his body, leaving nothing between them except skin.

With a soft growl AJ captured his lips again, sliding his tongue back inside JC's mouth and continuting his thrusting from before, bringing JC back to the brink of orgasm faster than he'd thought would be possible. Grasping fingers scrabbled for purchase against sweat slicked skin and his hips seemed to move of their own accord, pushing up into the heat and slick of AJ's body. He could feel it coming, white-hot and flowing but wanted to hold on a bit longer. With a soft cry, AJ succumbed above him, molten heat covering JC's stomach and easing the slide of his own erection across their stomachs. Gripping Aj's hips tightly, JC braced his feet on the bed and thrust one, two, three more times before falling himself, letting the orgasm take him away from everything for a moment.

When he opened his eyes again, Aj was looking down at him, a soft look on his face. Something more than just sex was brewing here, something big and JC knew he should be scared, but with AJ here, with him and like this, he really wasn't.


End file.
